


Owl House AT: Alternate Timeline

by Ultrasun2000



Category: The Owl House, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Cartoonish dismemberment, Gen, Mild Blood and Injury, Optional background music from chapter 3 onward, Some violence towards children, lots of swearing, script fic from chapter 3 onward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultrasun2000/pseuds/Ultrasun2000
Summary: The events of Covention take a dark turn following one decision, leading to Luz’s death and subsequent resurrection, putting her on the path to becoming a Sprit Detective. It’s the cast of The Owl House you know and love thrown into the high stakes battles of Yu Yu Hakusho!
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Covention (Alternate Ending)

The deafening roar of the crowd set the scene during the Covention. In a timeline some may be more familiar with, the Witches’ Duel between Luz Noceda and Amity Blight ended in a draw once cheating on both sides had been discovered. This, however, would be the point of divergence. This time, only one would leave alive.

At the moment, Luz was on the run from an attack by one of Amity’s abominations, far larger in stature than previous demonstration she had seen. Its head spun quickly towards the walls of the arena, and just barely avoided hitting Luz, who was nearby. ”You missed” she called out, but then disaster struck.

A chunk of the wall rushed in Luz’s direction, hitting her dead on in the front of her neck and badly injuring the bones and organs within. The arena quickly became silent as she helplessly fell to the ground, barely able to breathe and coughing up unhealthy amounts of blood. Everything became a blur for the next few minutes, though she could make out Eda rushing to her side and several people calling out for a medic. In truth, the thought of dying so suddenly scared Luz herself. But by then, it was too late.

Suddenly, Luz found herself floating several feet above the ground, looking down at her own body, now drained of life. Looking around, all of her friends were simply devastated by what they had witnessed. ”Where” she whispered to herself, before noticing the blue-haired lady on a flatting oar next to her. “My apologies for the intrusion, but I do feel I owe you some extent of explanation” she stated. “My name is Botan, the ‘Grim Reaper’ as you may have heard. Let’s see, you are...just making sure I got the right spirit...”

”Slow down, just what is this” said Luz, still attempting to process what just occurred. “I was just getting to that’ continued Botan while she checked through a small book. “Ah yes. Luz Noceda, resident of a suburb of Meridiana...that’s your profile of course...scheduled to die in 2092, which this time most certainly isn’t. And this isn’t exactly Living World, so we’re not quite sure how you ended up here.”

Meanwhile, Willow, Gus and King could do nothing but stare in abject horror and shock at the death of a friend they just witnessed. Eda seemed to have left any sort of emotional state entirely until a sense of rage surfaced and her power vastly increased. “LILITH” she called out at her sister, whose pupil had just taken the life of her own. “This isn’t over! I’m not sure how, but I promise you that I’ll get you back for this! You’ve gone too far!” Though Lilith’s stoic expression only changed slightly, it was just enough for her own shock to be expressed. Still, she remarkably enough possessed the mental strength in this unexpected moment to stay calm.

The same could not be said for Amity, who was collapsed on the ground in regret and confusion. Though the sheer power of the Abomination she had conjured, which now lay melted and splattered over the arena, had been unforeseen, she had at least made up for it by having it hold back as much as it could. A little property damage had occurred, but the intent was never to hurt Luz, just scare her off a little to get her to surrender.

But that no longer mattered. Through her own actions, Luz was dead and nothing could be done about it. Desperate she worked up the courage to face her teacher, who simply shook her head in disappointment. Looking around and seeing the reactions of everyone else, Amity rushed as far away as she could. There was no going back from tonight.

“So, if I’m hearing this right, I could just go back from tonight” asked Luz. “Not exactly” Botan responded. “Time would pass and what happened already would not be undone, but you would be able to return to life. You see, yours is quite the unique case. Not only were you scheduled to die at a far later date, but you’ve somehow shown up in a sealed off part of Spirit World. Yes, most unusual indeed. So, what do you say?”

The answer was quite easy for Luz. Between her friends simply leaving, unable to stand the thought of her death, combined with how quickly she had died without knowing much advanced magic, let alone anything in life she saw as truly worthwhile, she nodded her head, a fierce and determined look in her eyes.

_Next time on Owl House AT, Luz goes to meet Koenma, the judge of the dead, to negotiate her resurrection. Meanwhile among the living, a funeral is held for one who touched the hearts of many in a short time. But don’t expect it to last: Luz is coming back no matter the odds, on the next Owl House AT!  
_

**_Trials Of Ressurection_ **


	2. Trials Of Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, updates will be somewhat infrequent as since The Owl House is relatively early into its run, I wanted to give it some time to flesh out its lore so I can better plan out the story. Anyhow, enjoy!

_(Opening credits)_

_P_ _reviously on Own House AT, Luz managed to persuade Eda to travel to the Covention, a gathering for all covens where they faced much world-building and the return of Amity Blight. After challenging her to a Witches’ Duel, it soon became apparent that Luz was massively underprepared, and circumstances ultimately resulted in her death. But there was still a light of hope. The shinigami known as Botan offered to have Luz undergo a test which may result in her return to the living. Meanwhile, how will the others react to Luz’ sudden demise? Find out today!_

**Trials Of Resurrection**

(Hooty is shown at the front of the Owl House sobbing for several seconds on-screen as the sun and moon are shown rising and falling)

Hooty: AAAAAAUGH-HEY, FLOOR CURRENCY! (Sticks head deep in ground) (Muffled) Hoot-hoot!

(Meanwhile in Spirit World, Luz and Botan are flying over some clouds.)

Luz: Incredible! Does everybody go here when they die?

Botan: Indeed. All living things, both in the Boiling Isles and the realm you originate from arrive here in the Spirit World, where their souls are processed through the system running the place and sent off to their destination, depending on their deeds in life.

Luz: Where'd I go if I was expected to die?

Botan: It's likely you'd end up in Heaven, but we would have to consider as well those you've unintentionally injured in the past.

(Quick flashback to some of the cutaways from the beginning of TOH episode 1)

Luz: Yeah, I...might need to work on that. (Looks at her hand) Woah!

Botan: Is something going on?

Luz: I'm so...solid. I didn't think I'd be when I was dead. Can't I, like, float around and haunt people I didn't like?

Botan: Afraid not.

Luz: Damn. And to think I could've been Pickle Luz...

(The main center of Spirit World comes into view)

Botan: Ah, here we are. This should be our destination. Think you're ready for this, Luz?

Luz: As I'll ever be, I suppose.

Botan: If you need to, feel free to take your time to gain your composure. You can't exactly age or starve or anything like that.

Luz: What about my friends?

Botan: Oh, they'd show up...eventually.

Luz: By which time I'd probably also be dead, and I didn't come here for nothing. (They land outside the building.) Thank you for everything, Botan.

Botan: No problem.

(Knocks on the doors, before they open as Luz eagerly anticipates what she'll find inside, only to see several orges working in seemingly normal office cubicles. Luz and Botan walk through as several ogres scramble to hand in important documents, eventually coming to a desk where someone is holding a cat-like Spirit Beast with their back turned to them.)

???: I've been expecting you, Ms. Noceda. (Turns around to reveal a toddler of some kind wearing a monocle.) Botan, help, this thing won't let me blink!

(Botan helps takes off the monocle and tosses it away, where it hits Luz's head for a moment.)

Luz: Are you the...y'know...big guy upstairs?

Botan: This is Koenma, the current manager of affairs here. Usually his father, King Enma, would be running the show, but he's away on business at the moment.

Koenma: It's certainly a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Luz Noceda. (Luz and Koenma shake hands.)

Luz: So...toddler, huh?

Koenma: I'll have you know-

Luz: (Shrugs) I've seen weirder.

Koenma: Oh...alright then. I suppose it's only natural given your time in the Boiling Isles. While I am curious as to how you got here, the matter at hand should currently be our priority. As you likely know by now, you weren't scheduled to die at Amity Blight's hands today according to our records. While you were supposed to come close a few times due to her underestimation of her own power, you would ultimately live through the experience due to your mentor cheating at the duel at hand. But it seems we were off. She didn't create the traps that would have saved you a few times, and thus your fate turned out quite differently.

Luz: Can I haunt her?

Koenma: What?

Luz: Amity. Can I, like, turn into a spooky ghost and annoy her, and she can't do anything about it? (Brief silence) What? I'm dead, might as well have some fun with it.

Koenma: (Confused) I mean...that's kinda the plan.

Luz: (Whispering) Pickle Luz shall rise.

Koenma: Your requirement to return to life is to help others to the best of your ability while incorporeal for a few days. Once you can accomplish this, your body's heartbeat will slightly start up, but will require slight stimulation to provide a window of opportunity for you to come back. Think you can manage?

Luz: Yeah, I mean...helping people is kinda what I do best. I'm in, Koenma!

Koenma: Well then, good luck Luz. Botan, you may accompany her in her endeavor until the time comes for her to be resurrected. Oh yes, there is one other thing.

Luz: Yeah, what?

Koenma: While your revival may have been only fair given the circumstances, it isn't exactly free. In exchange, you'll be appointed to the role of Spirit Detective. You'll be required to apprehend invaders of the living realm from the Demon World before they can reveal the Spirit World's existence or cause too much damage among the living. Your existing magical capabilities, quite strong for a human to begin with, make you a perfect candidate.

Luz: Huh...well, it might not be as good as I expected, but I guess it's worth a try!

Koenma: As do I. I wouldn't have suggested it had I not believed you worthy of the title.

Botan: Shall we depart?

Luz: Sounds good. Thanks for everything, Koenma!

Koenma: Just get going, my lunch break is in three minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a side note, I'm currently in the process of rewriting this chapter to be a better quality overall and give more exposition as for the story, since a lot of the current pic requires knowledge of stuff I initially forgot to put in for it to make sense. While I'm posting this new version in portions as of now, and thus it's not quite a complete chapter, the following chapters should somewhat full in the blanks for those new to the fic. Maybe kind of a rash decision, but this is kind of an experimental fic, and I honestly just wanted to get the earlier parts that I feel a little ashamed of out of the way. And to anyone just seeing this...hello. I promise the rest of this doesn't suck as much.


	3. First Deployment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick disclaimer that this is script fic from this point on. Sorry if this seems abrupt, but I feel it suits the overall style better. I will probably rewrite the earlier chapters later on in this style and flash them out more once I get a feel for writing this fic.
> 
> Edit: I just realized once I'd begun writing the next chapter that I'd forgotten to add in something I'd been really considering for this chapter: background music. Optional links and in some cases timestamps to some music to enhance the atmosphere will be provided, though it is recommended to play them in another tab. Their formatting isn't that great, but hopefully will improve in future chapters. These are entirely optional, but recommended if you're into that sort of thing in some fanfics, though I understand some who try it may find them distracting and tedious..

_(Opening credits) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rvq4Is0e_dI)_

_(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-bFA-xKqzk) (Previously on Owl House AT, Luz returned to the living realm after completing required trials! But a second chance at life itself doesn’t come cheap. In exchange, Luz must now take the responsibility of Spirit Detective to defend Living World from hostile demon invaders._

Meanwhile, from far away, Amity had observed this turn of events as well. “So the human’s back from the dead” she thought to herself.

_And it’s not just demons she’ll have to worry about..._

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6xl0Hciuxw) **First Deployment**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eP1OUIl6smQ)

(The episode proper begins on a shot of a cliff near the ocean late at night, panning up to the Owl House, where a flash of light is shown. Meanwhile, far away at the Knee, a Slitherbeast notices and growls in that direction before being startled by an object crashing right in front of it. The smoke clears to reveal a mysterious demon shrouded in shadow and holding a glowing orb. The Slitherbeast attempts to crush him with its claws, but the demon dodges and punches a hole through it, killing the creature almost instantly.)

???: This sure as hell ain't Living World...still, could be fun.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_-xk1it7I0) (Later, early in the morning, Bonesbourough is shown, the camera panning down from the sky before zooming in on the woods. Willow and Gus are shown walking through separate paths before finally coming face to face with each other. They simply stop and stare, a look of bitter weariness in both of their eyes.)

Gus: Well?

Willow:...There's not much to say in this sort of situation.

(Both continue to stare silently and begin moving again before Gus finally breaks down crying)

Gus: Damn it, this isn't fair! I...we could have done something! Someone could have done something, Luz might be alive right now!

Willow: Amity...(Flashback to Willow and Amity's encounter from I Was A Teenage Abomination) Don't worry, Luz. We've both had our fair share of issues with her in the past. I don't know how, but even if I am weak, I'll avenge you...and even if I can't I'll still fight until I see you again.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTvfNp5jpqM)

(Finally both of them approach the Owl House, where a silhouetted figure catches their attention on the roof)

Gus: What the hell?!

Willow: Is that...

(The figure steps out of the shadows, revealing itself to be Luz. She attempts to slide off the roof in a badass fashion, but instead trips and lands on her face in front of her shocked friends.)

(If not yet, skip to 0:37)

Willow and Gus: LUZ, YOU'RE ALIVE!

Hooty: SHE IS?!

Luz: (Dazed) I am? (Willow, Gus and Luz all hug with tears in their eyes, before Luz hisses in pain) Careful guys, this new lease on life just started.

Willow: How the fuck are you...how is any of this possible?

Gus: I knew it! I knew humans were immortal, you magnificent bastard!

Luz: I promise once we're inside, I'll explain everything. I owe Eda and King that much as well.

Eda: (Walks to the front of the house) Oh please, I might be showing my age somewhat, but I'm not senile. This whole ordeal had Koenma written all over it.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFvyhBtkefc&t=60s)

Luz: How'd you know about...

Eda: Being as experienced as I am, you tend to pick up on a thing or two regarding the history of the Boiling Isles over decades worth of adventures. For instance, the Titan making up the whole place? Was one of a few which ravaged the Spirit World centuries ago, and was so powerful King Enma, the true leader of Spirit World, had no choice but to seal it away along with a portion of the dimension itself. A crap ton of innocent people went with it, but a few of them managed to rough it out on the seas and later migrate onto its body to adapt to the hostile climate over generations and form a civilization. That's what witches are, kids: survivors. Something I've grown quite accustomed to even in these simpler times I was born in.

(There is no background music in this scene)

(Cut to all four in the living room of the house)

Luz: And that's how it happened. Plus, Eda doesn't have any sort of excuse to shy away from teaching me magic with the responsibility of Spirit Detective on my hands.

(Suddenly King attacks Luz from behind with a kitchen knife, but is subdued by the others)

King: Let me go, you didn't have a problem when I pummeled Luz last night to bring her back to life.

Gus: He did what?

Hooty: I might've cracked a rib or two after that. Hoot-hoot!

King: You...I will not allow you to slaughter my brethren! The Makai shall rise and your puny mortal world shall be no more!

Luz: Cool story bro, now please put down the knife.

King:...Fuck you. (Drops the knife, which embeds itself in the floor, causing Hooty to scream in pain offscreen)

Hooty: (Outside) Aaaaaaugh...christ...hoot!

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3dEjLcZJ8w)

(Cut to the corpse of another Slitherbeast at the Knee as the demon from before walks away, leaving bloody footprints)

???: These creatures sure can put up a fight if enough are around. Oh well, they're still no true challenge. But at least the Orb of Baast has proven useful...

(Camera pans down to show the lifeless body of Braxas, the demon's laughter echoing in the background. However, Amity is watching from afar silently. The scene then returns to the Owl House)

(Music fades out)

Eda: Well overall, I'd say you should be proud of yourself, kid. In fact, this perfects the whole "power trio" idea we had going for a bit. The owl, the demon king...(puts hand on Luz's shoulder)...and the phoenix. 

Luz: Well, let's get going. You never know when the forces of evil might strike, on the Boiling Isles or Earth.

Willow: Hold on, Luz. We're not just gonna stand aside and let you handle this on your own.

Gus: That's right, we've already stood and watched you die once, and we're not repeating that. Like Willow said, we're gonna fight until our last breath...if not to avenge you, then to help you defend our world.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5g0sMHXakGA&list=PL4987CC8F3230C8D3&index=5)

Eda: I don't think so. You two might be skilled in magic, but it'll take more than that to go up against foes who are masters of spirit energy.

Luz: Spirit energy, what's that?

Eda: What do you think? It's the very thing that powers something alive, but not just anyone can harness it. While magic is the power harnessed by the bile sac of a Witch, spirit energy is way stronger and requires you to harness the latent forces of your very mortal soul.

Gus: I think I got it now. (Begins screaming attempting to power up)

Willow: Gus shut up, you sound constipated.

Eda: Still, Koenma wouldn't choose you as a Spirit Detective without good reason. Thus far, despite being a human, you've shown great potential in the mystic arts. If that talent were channeled into training you in what little spirit energy use I've learned, you might have something going for ya, kid.

Luz: You've got a good point. So, everybody ready to get started?

Willow: Right on! We're not gonna give up no matter what Eda tells us!

Gus: We'll just head over to the Knee to harness our Spirit Energy, and we might just surprise you with what we learn.

Eda: (Sighs) Fine, but I am not comfortable with having you two go alone there. King, make yourself useful and keep these two out of trouble.

King: You got it! (Puts on a headband and picks up a whistle) Drill Sergeant King is here to whip you two maggots into shape!

Willow: (Deadpan) I can barely contain my own excitement.

Gus: You sure don't sound like it.

(Willow, Gus and King leave the house as Eda turns to Luz)

(0:25 at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BMpTLBau0o)

Eda: Okay then...consider this phase 1. I'm gonna try and draw out your latent energy so you can better harness your spirit powers. Keep in mind I don't normally take this kinda risk, but since this is an important job, I assume you're okay with going through with the procedure even if it might kill you.

Luz: Come again, what the fu-

(Eda puts her hand on Luz's head, and begins drawing out some of her energy into an aura while reading a newspaper while Luz is screaming)

Eda: Oh please, this can't be THAT agonizing.

(Music fades out)

(Meanwhile at the Knee, Gus is flailing a twig around in the air)

Willow: Gus, what the hell are you doing?

Gus: I'm channeling my spirit energy into this, so I can slice through bad guys. (Briefly the twig glows with energy, startling Gus and causing him to trip and fall over)

Willow: (Beat) Riiiight. Anyway, I've been thinking of applying magic usage for more direct combat purposes. If I could just perfect this new technique...

King: (Blows whistle) Stop wasting time, when I tell you to drop and give me 20 I mean it!

Willow: King, could you be quiet? It's hard to focus with your distractions.

King: It is? Huh...guess that wasn't up to the behavioral standard one expects from a grizzled drill sergeant. Uh...sorry, I guess I let my anger get the best of-(suddenly he screams in pain before going limp and collapsing)

Gus: Hey, what's going on?

???: Odd, this isn't a child's soul...

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUKhMDnG_PY&list=PLCTU8UZnTq-DSK71Ct3TJEE_hVws2GkR4&index=7)

(The demon from before steps out, still holding the orb. He attempts to use it to drain Willow and Gus' energy, but they manage to resist.)

???: You're tougher than the others. I see, all I need to do is wear you two down enough and I'll get two even more powerful souls.

(The demon charges at Willow and Gus, who jump out of the way)

Gus: What's this guy doing?

Willow: Beats me, but he sure isn't on our side.

Gus: Something tells me that ability you mentioned might come in handy. Oh well, here goes nothing...Spirit Sword! (Suddenly the twig Gus was holding bursts apart, in its place a blazing sword formed from Gus' spirit energy) Hey, it actually works!

(The demon attempts to attack the duo again, who jump over him. Willow is grabbed by the leg and thrown into a tree, while Gus uses his Spirit Sword to slash at the demon's back.)

???: You little shit...then again, I like it when my prey fights back.

Willow: Well, this got disturbing. Guess I'd better employ what I already know. (Grabbing a nearby flower, Willow's eyes glow green as she creates several vines which wrap around and constrict the demon, as well as Gus.)

Gus: Hey, are you insane?! You'll get us both killed!

Willow: The Boiling Isles themselves are my weapon! Now...do you still want to see what we're capable of?!

(However, the general lack of greenery in the area combined with the effort Willow requires to maintain her magic, as well as seeing she recklessly ensnared Gus by mistake cause her to pass out from exhaustion, and the vines quickly recede into the ground.)

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zs25D1LJuJs)

???: The girl's soul should be the most powerful one yet.

(The orb quickly absorbs Willow's soul from her body, while Gus can only look on in horror.)

Gus: Leave my friend out of this!

???: If it pisses you off that much, feel free to join her in the Orb of Baast!

(The demon strikes at Gus, who dodges the punch and tries to counterattack, only to be punched so hard he ends up seemingly exploding. However, it soon turns out that it was merely an illusion copy. The real Gus then stabs the demon in the back with his Spirit Sword, only to be grabbed by the head and punched several times in the face.)

???: It's been fun kid, but this is where we say goodbye.

A familiar voice: Why waste your time on him?

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foPvJV_WNVE)

(Suddenly, Amity jumps in from behind the demon, brandishing a sword and using an abomination as armor.)

???: You know these two?

Amity: Hardly, but I've seen the path of destruction you've left in your wake. I'm here to put a stop to it.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B12HKSEMCaw)

Meanwhile at the Owl House, Eda is still drawing out Luz's spirit energy.)

Eda: Alright, that should be enough.

(Luz finally falls to the ground, but for a few seconds her aura of power remains.)

Eda: Okay, that seems like enough for you to channel spirit energy based attacks.

Luz: Can I just lie here for a while?

Eda: Not just yet, I think at this point it might be wise to test your newfound power. Come on.

(Luz and Eda exit the house and arrive at a large rock formation.)

Eda: This seems reasonable. Okay kid, just focus your soul or whatever, and punch this.

Luz: Why the hell would I-I'm gonna break my hand if I do that.

Eda: Look, just trust me.

Luz: Fine. (Begins charging up spirit energy into her fist)

Eda: It looks like I was right. Her potential with magic despite being a human is also manifesting itself in her spirit abilities. Good on you, kid. Now strike with everything you've got!

(Luz launches a punch towards the boulder, before she is stopped by time seemingly freezing, Koenma appearing in front of her.)

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vf8IvgpalbU)

Koenma: Hold on, punching your employer isn't necessarily considered a wise move by most.

Luz: Koenma, what are you doing here?

Koenma: Simply coming to inform you of your first official case as Spirit Detective.Normally I would assign this responsibility to Botan, but this case in particular was on short notice. It seems that an apparition known as Gouki has escaped from prison and arrived here in the Boiling Isles carrying a deadly soul absorbing artifact known as the Orb of Baast. Our intel shows he landed somewhere near the mountain area known as the Knee.

Luz: Oh, what a coincidence. A few friends of mine said they were going there to tra-(sudden realization) Mierda!

Koenma: If that's the case, it doesn't seem like you have a moment to spare. Gouki is notorious for his appetite for the souls of children. If you don't act quickly, several of them who have already lost their souls could be killed permanently.

Luz: But what am I supposed to do once I reach him? Aside from my light glyphs, I don't have any real techniques.

Koenma: That you know of. Once you need to finish him off, simply point your finger in his direction and yell "Spirit Gun".

Luz: (Takes aim upward) You mean like this?

Koenma: Don't be so hasty, at your current strength you can only use it once a day, though as you continue honing your abilities your Spirit Gun will increase in capability. For now, you must get the orb back...otherwise my dad's gonna get pissed.

Luz: No problem, I think I can handle it.

Koenma: Let's hope so.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i599ovYp5Fo)

(As Koenma fades away, Luz charges up her fist again, this time punching the boulder hard enough that as the world around her begins moving again, it shatters.)

Eda: Even better than I expected.

Luz: New case. Knee. Now.

Eda: Take Owlbert, and make sure to come back alive.

(Eda tosses Luz her staff as she jumps on mid-transformation, rushing to the scene of battle.)

Luz: Sure thing, this Gouki guy won't know what hit him!

(Music fades out briefly)

Eda: (Sighs) And then there were two.

Hooty: Why so there are...hoot hoot.

(0:41 at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlWhLkCKJ5c)

(Meanwhile back at the Knee, Amity swipes at Gouki with her sword but he dodges it the first time, only to be caught off guard when she tries again and succeeds, slicing off one of his arms.)

Gouki: Fool! Aaaaaugh! You will pay!

(He slaps Amity aside, but she just jumps back up and continues attacking. Amity is mostly successful, landing several blows to Gouki's abdominal area, but is ultimately kicked away and knocked into a tree. However, she notices the Orb of Baast next to her in Gouki's severed hand, and cuts it open, freeing Willow's soul from it and returning it to her body.)

Amity: (Gets up again) Figures that one as pathetic as her would be the first to fall.

Gouki: Kid, that was one mistake you won't live to regret! (Amity tries to attack again, but is punched hard in the stomach, causing her to cough up some blood before falling to the ground, her armor melting away.) You see, brat? In the end you're just another weakling about to meet their end!

(As Gouki prepares to step on Amity's face while she's defenseless, he is stopped by a blinding flash of light.)

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zx2XeRofjI)

(As it fades away, Luz suddenly jumps down from above and kicks him hard in the face, before leaping back and surveying the battleground.)

Luz: Damn, looks like I'm too late. Everybody looks pretty hurt...even Amity showed up, and she's still no match for this guy. This is gonna be tougher than I thought.

Gouki: Who are you?! Nobody does that to me!

Luz: Just call me Luz Noceda: Spirit Detective! Remember that name, because once you hurt my friends, you can bet it'll be the last thing you ever hear.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEg3qcLXeFI)

Gouki: Cute...now time to die!

(Luz takes aim to use the Spirit Gun, but suddenly is stopped by a feeling of hesitation, and is unable to attack. The delay gives Gouki enough time to knee her away, knocking her barely off the edge of a cliff towards the ocean.)

Willow: (Wakes up) Wha-Luz! Now's my only chance, if I don't pull this off...Rose Whip! (A small weed in the ground is suddenly transformed into...well, you read the name of the attack.) Hey, it finally worked!

(Willow gets up and extends the whip to ensnare Gouki's leg, while Luz begins to get back on her feet herself.)

Gouki: Hey, what the--(As Gouki is about to break free, Gus manages to tackle him along with Willow, as they attempt to drag him to the other edge of the cliff.) Don't you little freaks know when to die?!

Gus: I know she doesn't.

(Gouki looks on to see Luz is charging her attack once again.)

Gouki: Let me the hell go! (Throws Willow and Gus away)

Luz: Spirit Gun! (Skip to 0:59) (Luz fires the attack, which hits Gouki dead on in the mouth, knocking him off the cliff and releasing the souls he had devoured. This includes King, who stirs for a moment.)

Willow: Luz, you did it!

(Amity gets back up as well and walks toward Luz.)

(Music fades out)

Amity: What are you doing back here? I saw you die!

Luz: Oh, that's...apparently, the afterlife wasn't expecting that I would, and since I have the potential to do magic or something, they bought me back and made me Spirit Detective?

Amity: I assume this is an...important position of some kind.

Luz: Oh, yeah, basically I have to stop any hostile demons coming into the living world. Thanks for helping out, by the way.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBrY8EafS-A)

(Amity's eyes narrow, and she quickly picks Luz up by the collar of her hoodie, holding her over the edge of the cliff. Willow and Gus try to get up and stop her, but are too weak and injured to be of much help. After carefully considering for a moment, Amity instead throws Luz back onto the cliff.)

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foPvJV_WNVE)

Amity: No...as much as I want revenge for you ruining my life, it wouldn't be right. My so-called friends have abandoned me, I find even my mentor had betrayed me, and now you, the catalyst of it all, have returned from the dead just to show off your newfound high status and rub it in my goddamn face!

Luz: That's not what...

Amity: SHUT UP! If what you're doing is so important, than I'm just gonna have to increase my own strength until I'm more worthy of your little title. In the meantime, I'll wait until you're at your full strength and there are no distractions, so that we may fight on honorable terms. But make no mistake: when this happens, I will not hesitate to kill you again. (Runs off into the forest, leaving everyone else in shock.)

King: Wha...what the hell happened? 

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jh2sNDWwqo)

(Everyone turns towards King, running towards him to check if he is alright.)

Luz: It was no big deal, we just had to deal with someone trying to usurp your throne.

King: Double agent merely pretending to work for Spirit World, I see. Good thinking.

(All four of them look towards the sun setting near the cliffs, before Eda's staff flies into view.)

Luz: Well, King and I should be getting home. It's getting kinda late, plus we left Eda alone with Hooty, and you know how he gets.

(Brief cutaway to Eda lying on the couch covering her ears with a pillow while Hooty is singing "Don't Stop Belivin'" outside)

Gus: Well in that case, you should probably get going. Apparently, there's supposed to be another boiling rainstorm tonight. I think Willow and I can find our own way home from here.

Luz: Take care, you guys, and remember to keep training! (Luz and King then fly away on Eda's staff, while Willow and Gus head off into the woods.)

Gus: Y'know, it's times like these I really gotta think about my bucket list. Willow, you know what most humans aspire to as a life goal?

Willow: I think I heard Luz say something about collecting all eight badges to become king of the pirates.

Gus: Oh...I think I'll stick with being an accountant like my dad.

(The camera pans up to show Bonesbourough at sunset, mirroring the shot at the beginning, before continuing up to show Spirit World - specifically, Koenma's office.)

(Music fades out)

Jorge: And I'm glad to say that the Orb of Baast has been recovered as well, making the mission a total success. Well...almost total.

Koenma: Ogre, what are you talking about? See, it's right he-aaaaaah! (Remember when Amity cut it open partially? Yeeeeah...) My dad's gonna kill me...

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rebETAu0AuA)

(Meanwhile, back in the Boiling Isles at night during the thunderstorm, Lilith is shown conversing with Kikimora via a crystal ball.)

Kikimora: Then there's no mistaking it. Based on the reports of guards who saw her on a staff near some towns, your sister's human apprentice is still alive through some unforeseen circumstance.

Lilith: Indeed, it seems that Spirit World had some higher purpose in mind for her...though exactly what seems uncertain at the moment.

Kikimora: Chances are my fears are unfounded...though should she interfere, my plans could be in jeopardy. On a somewhat related note, a new "job opening" has come up in the human world. A simple low-level mob boss interfering in the business of those higher up in the food chain. You know how it is.

Lilith: All too well. (Puts on a pair of sunglasses, briefly illuminated by a flash of lightning.)

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gC4LPRMIRUc)

 **PREVIEW FOR NEXT EPISODE** ****

Luz: Hey everybody, this is Luz! On our next case, it looks like some kind of strange insects are possessing the people of the Boiling Isles, causing them to wreak havoc! King, you know much about these things?

King: Lay off, I've got my hands full trying to survive against these possessed people, and my only hope is to team up with some stupid-ass teenager! You Spirit Detectives don't know real struggle!

Amity: So join us next week as we present another fine selection of exciting and informative commercials. Oh, and if there's time, we'll also try to squeeze in a story between them.

Luz: Awww, don't be such a downer, Amity.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6xl0Hciuxw) **A Pest Control Showdown**

_(End credits, set to 0:37 to 1:15 of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPZEWZjzCKM)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, the first chapter to include a real fight. Sorry for the wait, but I got hit with a bad case of writer's block until going forward with the script style. Thankfully, I think this means that chapters will be a bit more frequent now. On a side note, the scene near the end with Lilith was originally going to be included in a future installment, but I tossed it in here since I felt it would make sense that she would be aware of Luz's resurrection. Plus I thought the little implication at the end was too good for me to hold out on at the time. Time will tell where this plot point leads...


	4. A Pest Control Showtown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's been a while waiting for it, but here it is: the first part of this fic's adaptation of the Saint Beasts mini-arc!

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVQoSgs417k&t=21s) (The episode begins at Hexside, with Barkus and Skara having a conversation.)

Skara: And so I said "who the hell wants a Not Dog at-" (the bell rings) Oh boy, 3:00 PM!

(Several students rush out of Hexside as the camera pans down to show them trampling Principal Bump.)

Principal Bump: Go on children...I knew the risks when I applied for-ow! Okay that one was intentional!

(A few blocks away, Viney and Emira are shown a stereotypical “love” background, about to kiss, when suddenly Willow runs up out of breath.)

Willow: Made it...Gus is gonna be here any second!  
  
Viney: Oh shit. This better be quick.

(Viney and Emira move their hands away from each other as Gus walks up. Willow simply jumps in a random crate that then falls over.)

Gus: (Blushes) Oh...hey Emira.

Emira: Hi Gus. What’s up?  
  
Gus: Uuuuh...nothing. Just wanted to see how you were doing. (Awkward pause) Igottagonowbye! (Runs away, as Willow finally gets up.)

Willow: Remind me why we’ve spent the past year doing this...

Viney: What, you wanna be the one to tell Gus his crush is taken?  
  
Emira: He’s just too damn innocent, we can’t just break his heart like that.

Willow: Be that as it may, we can’t keep it a secret from him forever. I mean...don’t you two want to be together without keeping it a secret just for one kid?

Emira: Oh please, we all know why you’re really doing this. (Pulls out 15 snails)

Willow: (Glances nervously at an expensive looking pair of shoes at the marketplace) Business as usual, I suppose, but I want to remind you that I’m only in this for Gus’ sake.  
  
Viney: Sure you are, now to buy something.

Willow: (Looks at several snails she had been saving up) One year well spent.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1X9tc04bhs) (As Willow walks off, an insect flies by as four unknown shadowy figures observes from a crystal ball.)

???: Phase one completed. Though the portal couldn't sustain itself for long, we did manage to get a considerable amount of Makai insects through it.

???: We should be offering thanks to that low level hood Gouki for accidentally discovering this dimension.

???: And if the Spirit Detective intervenes?

???: I wouldn't worry about her. Soon, once the initial infected cause enough damage, the surviving populace of the Boiling Isles will be under our control...followed by the Living Realm.

(Opening credits (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rvq4Is0e_dI))

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vf8IvgpalbU) **A Pest Control Showdown**

(In Spirit World, Koenma is filling out paperwork.)

Ogre: That new Spirit Detective certainly is something. How do you suppose she even got into the Boiling isles to begin with?

Koenma: From what I can tell, she's being taught in usage of magic by the Owl Lady, who just so happens to be in possession of a Portal Key that offers transport to the living and demon realms. Compared to most witches, she's a bit more well versed in the history of her own world in correlation with ours. (An alarm goes off.)

Ogre: Damn, that doesn't sound good.

Koenma: It seems to be originating from the Boiling Isles...Makai insects. Hundreds of them.

Ogre: What?! But with so many in a densely populated place with numerous powerful magic users...

Koenma: I'm aware of the implication. Get Botan, this is a Spirit Detective level threat! (Awkward silence) Also, we're out of ink for one of the printers.

Orge: (Sighs) I'll see what I can do.

(faintly in background): (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJEelBTF4HA) (Inside the Owl House, Luz and King are watching TV while Eda is searching for something in a cabinet in the background.)

TV Announcer: Now back to Ca$h n' Carnage, the long running reality program where bounty hunters hunt the deadliest game of all: bounties!

King: Aw crap, it's a rerun.

Eda: Huh...you know I used to be on the show myself. Made it a whole season without being discovered.

Luz: Hey, looks like this episode has you in it!

(In the show itself, Eda, still in her prime and wearing a fake mustache, is running through a forest.)

Narrator: In today's episode, Ewalc continues her pursuit of the notorious Adeghast. Determined to catch her prey and collect the reward once again, she seems to be running so fast our camera crew can barely keep up.

Eda: (Looks at the camera) Well then what do you call this?

(The camera crew is shown running at the same speed as her, still recording.)

Narrator: Uh...that's...thefollowingisadramatizationandimgonnashutupnow.

(Suddenly a tree branch knocks Eda's mustache off.)

Cameraman: (Gasp) The Owl Lady! I-wait a minute...I can be the star of the show now!

(They both run into a tree. Cut to Luz, Eda and King watching the show back in the living room.)

(No music during this scene.)

Eda: Not my finest hour. (Downs a bottle of elixir before casually tossing it through the window.) So kid, able to use your Spirit Gun more than once a day yet?

Luz: Not yet, but I'm definitely getting there. Still, it might be easier if I could learn from experience, but so far I've only had to be called in once as Spirit Detective.

Eda: As much as we're all enjoying the peace these days-

King: I'm not, I'm bored.

Eda: -Koenma did kinda screw ya. Oh well, at least you got enhanced physical abilities out of the deal.

Luz: Easy for you to say, you only use me to get rid of guards snooping around near your shop. You and Koenma don't even pay me...

King: Good point...guess we'll see how things go when the next monster of the week shows up.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VCcyrfnOOA) (Later in the afternoon, the sun is beginning to set and Willow and Gus are walking home through an alleyway.)

Gus: Something about this place feels spookier than usual today.

Willow: It'll be fine, we go through here every day. Besides, after taking on that demon I think we can handle whatever this place throws at us.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jLwTtIZI7Y) (Several Hexside students step out of the shadows with glowing eyes, uttering the words "must kill" repeatedly.)

Gus: You mean like them?

Willow: Run!

(Both of them run out of the alley, closely followed by the possessed students to a construction site, where Willow and Gus both spilt up and are pursued by half of the group each. The ones after Gus run under a set of steel beams as Gus uses his Spirit Sword to cut them lose, burying the possessed students. Meanwhile Willow is cornered near a brick wall, but notices a small plant.)

Willow: Hope I can pull this off again. Rose Whip!

(She extends the plant to use her attack, but chooses instead to use it to climb to higher ground and flee, running back into Gus.)

Gus: I managed to take care of the ones on my end.

Willow: Better check in with Luz so we can handle things as a team.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foPvJV_WNVE) (Meanwhile in another part of town, one of the possessed tries to approach Amity, only for her to knock them out with a single punch without even looking before moving on.)

Amity: If it's about holding me for ransom, I really have better things to do with my life.

(There is no background music during this scene. (At the Owl House, Eda, Luz and King are still watching Ca$h n' Carnage before a crashing sound is heard from outside and Hooty tosses Botan into the house.)

Botan: For the last time, I'm here on important business, so if you could just stop-

Eda: Alright Lily, what's it-hey, who're you?

Luz: Botan! Uh...sorry about what happened earlier. Got another case that needs crackin'?

Botan: Yes Luz, that's exactly what I'm here for. It seems some citizens of the Boiling Isles are turning violent and destroying property in the nearby town, attacking in groups. It's just too sudden to be natural, enough that Spirit World decided to get involved. Most of the cases seem to be students attending a local school.

Luz: That means Willow and Gus are still in danger! I gotta go check on them!

Gus: No need.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etnK7IOWuD8) (Luz looks over to see Willow and Gus in front of the house.)

Luz: Guys, glad you're okay!

Willow: We also thought this whole thing didn't seem normal, so we got here as soon as we could. Figured it would be best if we teamed up on this one.

Botan: We did some research, and it seems that the cause are creatures from the Demon World known as Makai Insects. Once they infect a person, they induce destructive tendencies and mostly limit their vocabulary to "must kill".

Gus: Yep, that fits the bill of what we encountered.

Botan: In almost all cases of these being used they are employed to transform people into slaves of the will of the one who released the Insects, and we've traced them down to four high-ranking demons known as the Saint Beasts. They reside in Maze Castle, a fortress surrounded by a city of demons who worship them as deities. I've been holding off the infected as much as I can, for now it looks like our only hope is for you to go to the castle and stop the spread of the insects. The defeat of their master should reverse their effects.

Luz: Don't worry Botan, we're up to it!

Willow: I'm not so sure about this...we might be out of our league here if just one of those demons from before was that much of a challenge for us.

Gus: Hey, don't sweat it. We've been training ever since then, and besides our friends and family are depending on us to help. Come to think of it, I wonder if the Emperor's Coven has noticed.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4kFweSSWlY&t=89s) (Cut to Emperor Belos' castle, as Lilith approaches Belos, who is reading a newspaper and holding a coffee mug, for an information debriefing.)

Lilith: Your excellency, there are reports coming in that organized attacks are being committed in Bonesbourough's market district and are spreading throughout the island as we speak.

Emperor Belos: Hmmmm...keep an eye on it. (Pours coffee down the eyes of his mask.)

Lilith: (Concerned) Oh...are you alright?

Emperor Belos: I forgot that wasn't a Palisman...and that I was wearing this. (Brief silence) Out of my sight.

Lilith: At once sir. (Leaves the throne room)

Emperor Belos: (Sighs) This mask will take weeks to replace.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etnK7IOWuD8) (Cut back to the Owl House)

Eda: I'll set the Portal Key's coordinates with Maze Castle. Hope this works out for the best.

King: I don't see what you're all worried about, in fact I'm surprised it took you this long to notice kids have always been like this.

Luz: Hold on, I just realized something. We only managed to win last time with Amity's help. Maybe...maybe we should go to her place first and see if she's willing to pitch in.

Willow: Luz, she's not exactly a team player. She'd just get in the way if you asked me...

Gus: Okay, real talk Willow, you lost your soul fighting Gouki. Even if she's pissed you off for so long, Amity technically saved your life.

Willow: I guess you're right...well, I guess it's worth a try. Come on, I know a quick way to Blight Manor.

(The trio run off, slamming Hooty into the wall as he screams in pain for a moment while Eda, King and Botan look on.)

Eda: Godspeed, ki-aaagh! (Collapses)

Botan: Is something wrong?

Eda: Sorry...looks like I'll have to sit this one out.

Botan: Don't worry, I think I can contain the infected within Bonesbourough for now. Our only option, it seems, is to wait for Luz to defeat the Saint Beasts. I just hope she and the friends she dragged into this know what they're doing...

(There is no music during this scene.) (Soon, the sun has set fully, and Luz, Willow and Gus finally make it to Blight Manor. Edric answers the door with a spear before throwing it away.)

Edric: Willow, Gus, this is...surprising. Long time no see. What're you two doing out so late?

Gus: It's kind of urgent. I assume you've heard about what's been going on in the towns.

Edric: Yep, saw a couple burning stores, kept observing and I managed to put two and two together on that one. Anyway, I see you bought a friend.

Luz: Uh...hi, I'm Luz.

Edric: Nice to meet you, I'm Edric. Something up with your e-nevermind. Got enough to deal with already. If you guys are looking for shelter, you came to the right place. The mansion's heavily fortified enough that none of those possessed guys can make it-wait, how'd you get in anyway?

Willow: We...might have jumped over the wall.

Edric: I'll have to let my parents know we're not as fortified as we thought when they get back. In the meantime, come on in.

Luz: So this is Amity's brother. He seems nice.

Willow: Don't believe it. Trust me, being an asshole runs in the family. (Looks at the money she earned earlier.) Mostly.

Gus: Where'd you get that from?

Willow: Uh...the sidewalk.

Gus:......Can I have some?

Willow: (Considers for a moment, before smiling and handing Gus some of her earnings.) Okay.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2JjjSKh6jM&t=33s) (Meanwhile Amity is standing in a wasteland during a rainstorm.)

Amity: A human...(flashback to Luz's death) She's just a human...unable to perform even the simplest of magic. I managed to take her life without even trying. (Another flashback is then shown of Amity walking into a class at Hexside, everything else depicted in black and white except for her.) Yet things still get worse. Looked upon by my peers merely as someone who's taken a life...is this my fate? My accomplishments, my years of work as top student...why the hell doesn't it matter to them anymore? My effort deserves to be acknowledged! Why would they merely desert me so quickly...and that human! (Flashback to Luz killing Gouki) What does she get for destroying my life?! A goddamned part time job for the afterlife itself! She deserves nothing but oblivion's cold taste! (a flashback occurs to Amity's rejection by Lilith after Luz's death) Lilith...her disappointment where there should have been satisfaction! What would she see in someone so weak anyway?! It doesn't make sense! And yet, someone's taken my side. My family...my parents, they're actually proud of me, more than ever! Their only reaction is praise for my accomplishments, and the strength I've obtained over the past several days. They know I'm working to uphold their legacy. (The ground begins coming apart with multiple fissures.) I don't care how much I must suffer, so long as the human who took so much from me is paid back a hundredfold! I am a Blight! The title of Spirit Detective is rightfully mine!

(There is no music during this scene.) (Meanwhile, Luz, Willow, Gus and Edric are drinking tea in the living room before hearing an explosion.)

Luz: I think Amity's really serious about getting my job.

Edric: Mittens, you dramatically monologuing in the shower again?

Amity: (Off screen) Fuck off!

Edric: Just askin'.

Gus: (Blushing) So, uh...noticed Emira's not around.

Edric: She's upstairs in her room. With all the stuff that's been going on, she's been pretty worried about Viney.

Willow: I wouldn't worry about that. Viney won't have a problem surviving out there, she's one of the bravest people I've ever met.

Gus: (Turns to Luz) Viney's sorta like an older sibling to all the younger grades at Hexside. She stops bullies from picking on weaker kids when she can. Of course she's in the detention track, so we can't exactly voice our support for her publicly, but when nobody's looking she's kinda like a celebrity around the school.

(Amity walks in from offscreen in a towel with her hair sticking up from the explosion.)

Amity: This had better be worth my time.

(Meanwhile Emira is looking out the window of her room at the town, seeing a small fire.)

Emira: Hope Viney's okay throughout all of this. Ow! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfTbjnNv14E) (She clutches a spot on her neck with a small amount of blood, but unbeknownst to her a Makai insect lands on the ground, badly injured. (0:26 at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nI_q734oik0&t=1s) (Meanwhile back in the living room, Luz explains the situation while Amity is in listening from a nearby room, pulling one of her boots on and sharpening her sword.)

Luz: And that's the long and short of it. Botan and Eda are keeping things under control in the town, but if the infected spread they could wreak havoc across the Isles in a matter of days. We need your help on this one.

Amity:...Very well. (Walks in, prepared for the journey) I suppose this will be necessary to save the Isles...and to prove my worth to Koenma.

(If not already, skip to 0:36)

Luz: Sounds like a plan. (Takes out the Portal Key.) For the Boiling Isles...

Willow:...Earth...

Gus: And Spirit World...

All three at once: Spirit Detectives forever!

Amity: (Rolls eyes) Whatever.

Gus: Can that be our new thing before every mission.

Luz: I don't know, I like being all corny but we might have gone a bit overboard there. (Opens a portal to Demon World which the three of them head into, landing in a forest near Maze Castle.)

Willow: There's the Saint Beasts' fortress, dead ahead!

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0S1UWwKcBq)I (The four of them begin running towards the castle. The scene then shifts to the Saint Beasts themselves observing from a crystal ball.)

???: So they've come...fools.

???: Judging from what we've seen, all they're capable off is infighting and slaying low level demons just to fuel their egos.

???: Infighting, huh? Kinda reminds you of a certain four-

???: What is that supposed to mean, runt?!

???: Oaf, all you're accomplishing is the proving of my point!

???: All of you shut up! They're approaching the Gate of Betrayal as we speak. Genbu, you go deal with them should they make it past the gate.

Gus: So Luz, this might not be the best time, but just so I know in case we don't make it back alive-

Luz: Now's not the time for that kinda talk, Gus! We are going to live through this and save the people we care about, no questions asked! (Gus looks uncertain, Luz begins smiling.) It'll be alright, trust me.

Amity: Luz you're gonna run into a-(SLAM!)...tree.

(Luz catches up again.)

Luz: Like mentor, like apprentice, I suppose.

Gus: Right...anyway, what's your family like back on Earth?

Luz: I...didn't exactly get to know my father very well, but my mom's...oh no, I just remembered! Even once we come back from here, I'm supposed to be back from summer camp in a few days!

Willow: Is there anything we can figure out?

Luz: I'm not sure. (Chuckles) Funny enough, the prospect of coming home is almost scarier than tangling with a hundred Saint Beasts all at once.

Amity: Scarlet Sorcerer almighty, do you four ever shut up? Also, we're here.

(The team reaches the main gate of the castle.)

Gus: You'd think they'd fortify the place a bit more.

Luz: There's a guard, at least.

(A floating giant eyeball with wings is shown just inside the castle.)

Willow: Better get ready, it might be hostile.

(As they approach the gates, the ceiling suddenly lowers down quickly, forcing all them to hold it up.)

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGEt-hf2mcw) Gus: Didn't see that one coming!

Eyeball guard: Welcome to Maze Castle, Spirit Detective. Your first stop on our little tour to oblivion is right here at the Gate Of Betrayal. Imagine that, the four kids who managed to destroy Gouki and a mere ceiling's too much for you fools. But don't feel too bad. Ten normal adults would be squashed when faced with its power. You just stood there and took it, too! Didn't even think to get ahead to reach the switch.

All four at once: What switch?!

Eyeball guard: Oh, right. That's the beauty of the gate's design. One of you will have to make it through, but that just leaves the rest of you here to be crushed, and you're all struggling as is. So who's it gonna be? Which one of you little bastards has the guts to leave their friends to die?

Luz: Willow, can't you use your plant magic to find it from here?

Willow: Need...to focus...which obviously isn't much of an option under these circumstances.

Luz: Gus?

Gus: I could calculate an equation to hit a potential location for the switch from a certain angle-(the ceiling goes down a bit)-if you'd be willing to give me about 2 minutes. And it looks like that'd be 2 minutes too late.

(Luz looks over at Amity.)

Amity: Don't tell me you're suggesting what I think you are.

Luz: You're the only option we have.

Willow: What makes you think she won't sell us out? Last time we fought a demon she even almost killed you while you were still weakened!

Amity: Isn't there anything you can do, human?

Luz: I considered that. My Spirit Gun might not even hit, plus it would require both my arms to fire, and I might need it later against whatever else it in this crazy castle. You're physically the weakest among us-

Amity: What are you implying?!

Luz: Sorry! But anyway, you're also the fastest, and like I said, your lower lifting strength without lots of exercise or Spirit Energy means you'd make the least difference if you stopped holding it up-I just keep making this sound more condescending, don't I?

Amity: (Pulls out a sword on Luz) Don't test my patience human!

(The ceiling lowers slightly once again.)

Eyeball guard: The clock is ticking to your destruction, Spirit Detective.

Gus: That thing's right! What the hell are you doing, Amity?!

Luz: Proving my point! Now go before things get any worse!

(Amity rushes out from the gate and slashes the guard in half, before glancing back at the others, considering...)

Gus: Now is not the time! Help us, quick!

Amity: I can't find the switch! Hang on!

Willow: For our sakes, Luz, I hope you didn't actually trust her just for nothing!

(The ceiling goes back up: Amity managed to find the switch.)

Luz: You did it!

(There is no music during this scene.)

(A trap door opens above Amity dropping a boulder down on her, but Luz quickly runs up and pushes her out of the way just in time, knocking both of them into a wall.)

Amity: Idiot, what was that for? You would've been killed for nothing!

Luz: Just returning the favor for a teammate.

Amity: Teammate?! Get off! (Kicks Luz away)

(Luz gets up, looking somewhat hurt, but nonetheless continues through the castle with the others.)

Willow: So...why her?

Luz: What do you mean?

Willow: Amity. Why trust her to bail us out of danger. You saw what happened, didn't you? How she hesitated and almost left us to die?

Luz: We're teammates now, we can't let our meaningless feuds from the past get in the way of saving the people we care about from certain doom.

Willow: This isn't just some meaningless debate, Luz! Look, I'm sorry, I'm just...look. I know you're really forgiving. I get that. But still...she killed you. Doesn't that mean something? (Sigh)

Luz: I'm sorry, if...

Willow: You don't need to say anything. Gus and I promised we wouldn't just stand by the next time you were in danger.

Gus: Right, we'll help you every step of the way. Feel ready to take on a Saint Beast?

Luz: Yeah, I-(quick flashback to the team's beatdown at Gouki's hands)...I'm actually so sure. I just...cant.

Gus: Seriously? Luz, we get that we have to be a team now, but you're still the one who was appointed Spirit Detective! Can't you at least take responsibility for this?

Luz: This just...isn't something I can handle right now.

Gus: You have to handle it, that's your job! We can't do all of this on our own, we need your help!

Amity: Pathetic. You actually count on her to help?

Willow: Shut it, Amity. You've messed with me for years and I'm not gonna let Luz go through this as well.

Amity: And what do you intend to do about it.

Willow: Pray you don't find out. Rose Whi-

Luz: (Punches and slightly damages a wall) ¡CÁLLATE! All OF YOU!

(Everyone stands still silently, save for Luz audibly struggling not to cry, before proceeding down the hall, eventually coming across a door and opening it. A pair of yellow eyes glow in the darkness, startling the group before it is revealed they belong to the first of the Saint Beasts: Genbu, a massive stone creature.)

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0s0yOSf3ck0)

Genbu: You're trespassing on holy grounds. I am Genbu, the stone Saint Beast. To my left is a stairwell, leading deeper into the citadel. If you can defeat me, you may continue and face whatever lies ahead. If not...(evil laughter)

Amity: So human, think you're ready to do something useful for a change?

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7Tg_wjWT1g)

Willow: I'll go. (Everyone else is surprised. Willow has a somewhat guilty expression.) I owe it to you, Luz. You're right, we can't prioritize our own rivalries right now.

Luz: Willow, you don't have to do this-

Willow: Yes I do, don't try to stop me! (Steps forward) I'll be your opponent, Genbu!

Genbu: Very well, I'd be more than willing to oblige your little death wish. Time to rock n' roll!

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkifN-0hvWQ) (Genbu's tail sprouts out from the ground behind Willow and comes forth at her. She tries to leap out of the way, but it wraps around her leg, smashing her against the ground a few times before tossing her into a wall, breaking her nose in the process.)

Luz: How'd he do that?

Genbu: Nice try, you actually didn't get impaled. That being said, I can still see your injury. Once my tail is imbedded in any stone surface, nothing within it's radius is safe from my power.

Gus: He's not bluffing. This whole chamber is made of the same kind of stone he is. If he wanted to at any given time, he'd waste us without a second thought.

Luz: Hey, is he getting shorter?

(Genbu is sinking into the ground, becoming one with his surroundings, before vanishing entirely.)

Gus: Willow, get up, quick!

(Willow struggles to her feet, but quickly sense Genbu materializing right behind her to crush her.)

Genbu: Too late!

(Genbu claps his hands together to crush Willow's head, but she leaps out of the way, narrowly dodging his tail before landing to find that Genbu has once again vanished.)

Willow: Damn, I'm not used to exerting myself like this. I'm lucky that overgrown scorpion was stupid enough to explain the mechanics of his abilities before using them. (Wipes off her nose, seeing the blood coming from it.) _I can't attack him head on. His stone body makes him way more dense and durable, and I don't know how to fight without using my magical abilities. If only there was another way..._ (Takes out a single seed she'd had on her the whole time) Rose Whip!

(Willow manages to summon it just as Genbu materializes from the floor, leaping out of the way and slicing his torso in half, knocking the Saint Beast to the ground.)

Gus: Wow, she must've had that thing on her the entire time.

Luz: How'd she pull that off? Willow's Rose Whip shouldn't be that sharp.

Gus: Yeah, a harsh place to live like the Boiling Isles has some...interesting botanic life. Most plants with thorns could knock off a person's finger with the slightest poke.

Luz: Remind me if I spend Valentine's Day here.

Amity: (Scoffs) Like anyone would be interested in either of you.

Willow: Come on, the stairwell is right here. Let's not waste too much time from here on-

(Genbu's body parts hover in midair.)

Genbu: Bumoooo!

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uzb9pFwyiFY&t=16s) (Genbu launches his body parts at Willow, who dodges them at first but is hit a few times. She tries to punch his fist to stop it but ends up hurting her hand, causing it to comedically swell up, before her toe is stubbed on another body part. Genbu reforms his body on the other end of the room, before performing the same attack. Willow takes advantage of the brief pause to check out which parts are still hovering as she dodges when he launches himself at her again.)

Willow: Now's my chance! (She leaps forward, narrowly avoiding most of Genbu's strikes using her Rose Whip, before clutching a small part of him.)

Genbu: (Reforms body on the other side of the room.) Congratulations, child, you clutched a small piece of me. Nothing even remotely signifi-what the fuck am I looking at.

(Music stops)

(The camera pans out to show that Genbu's head is now located between his legs.)

Luz Gus and Amity: (All at once, bewildered) What the hell...

Amity:...Explanation?

Gus: From the looks of things, Willow just snagged a small part of that thing's brain. I guess without that bit most of his motor functions are at least somewhat impaired, including his ability to regenerate.

Luz: Nice move, Willow!

Willow: It's no big deal...now to screw this guy up for good! (She uses her Rose Whip to slice the piece of Genbu in half.)

Genbu: Hey! You don't see me messing with other people's greymatter! I bet I don't even need that thing to crush you anyway!

Willow: Count to ten.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veBSoycT8pc) Genbu: Don't you mock me....1, 2, 2: Champion Edition, 2: Hyper-(falls over) This can't end well. (Screams and explodes)

(Luz and Gus are shown cheering Willow on as she gives a thumbs up to them, though she is visibly injured.)

Gus: Hey, are you okay?

Willow: I'll be alright...for now...doesn't look like I can fight much for some time.

Amity: Looks like both our enemies and us are short a fighter. This will make things interesting.

Luz: Hey, the staircase isn't blocked anymore.

Willow: Let's go! (The four of them head up the stairway. Meanwhile back at the Owl House...)

King: (Walking upstairs) Well, this has certainly been a memorable day of the Isles being on the edge of brainwashed oblivion. (Hears something) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veBSoycT8pc) Eda? (Approaches a door nervously) That you..?

(Meanwhile at Blight Manor, with Edric.)

Edric: Em, you okay? Don't worry, i'm sure Vi-you're sounding weird. Are you sure you're alright?

(A split screen effect is shown of a door opening to reveal that Emira and Eda have both been infected by Makai insects, and Eda is now in her cursed form.)

Emira and Eda: (Both at once) Must kill...

(The split screen shows King and Edric's horrified reactions, before morphing into the words...)

TO BE CONTINUED...

(End credits) (0:38 to 1:15 of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPZEWZjzCKM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was an interesting one to write. Especially Amity's characterization, since while I wasn't able to expand on her motivations as well as I'd hoped earlier, I've definitely been trying to have her act like more of a jerk due to her circumstances here, but I do plan to give her a redemption arc to an extent at some point, just not now.
> 
> It was also interesting to expand on a slightly more dysfunctional team dynamic. I hope to have this arc offer strong characterization for the main cast, and in this case it was Willow. Like in canon, she's not completely immune to being petty and resentful at times, but knows what her priorities are when it's important.
> 
> You can also expect more scenes with filler Koenma in future chapters. I tried to insert some in here, but it threw things off a little too much, so I'll try to plan things around them a bit more in the future so that they fit in.
> 
> I didn't get to the B plot of the arc yet like I said I would in last chapter's preview, but for the sake of pacing I think things would probably be better off this way.
> 
> And yes, Gus' mild crush on Emira is a slight nod to YYH canon. It's really nothing but a minor running gag in a few chapters, and let's be honest, being a kid and getting told your older crush is obviously not interested but persisting anyway because you don't know any better is something we can all relate to somewhat.


End file.
